


Clothes Maketh the Pirate

by daughteroflilith



Series: Songs of Innocence and Experience [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Battle Corset, Bondage, Boob Knife/Corset Dagger, Combative Relationship, F/F, Humor, Mildly Dubious Consent, Seductive Weapons Search, Space Pirates, Strap-Ons, Teasing, Witty Banter, lesbian space pirates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 06:27:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20670809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daughteroflilith/pseuds/daughteroflilith
Summary: A space pirate has her way with a rival captain after rescuing her and her crew from the imperial navy.





	Clothes Maketh the Pirate

Captain Scarlet was very angry. The only thing worse then being defeated by a rival pirate captain was being rescued by one, especially from the imperial navy. It didn’t help that immediately post rescue, just as everyone was catching their breath, her first mate, Eleanor, had rushed to embrace Captain Jackeline Aubrey’s first mate, Sally.

The normally stoic first mate had practically giggled like a schoolgirl as she’d scooped up the diminutive redhead and spun her about the cargo hold of the Heart of Gold.

Sally had crowed happily, “I told you I’d always come for you.”

“You did my darling, you did,” laughed Eleanor, looking at her lover as if she held everything beautiful in all the universes. 

The rest of the Star Chaser’s crew was less exuberant, although not by much. They had just escaped the gallows and the rest of their lives lay before them, even if they had lost their ship. They were more than grateful to the crew of the Heart of Gold.

Captain Aubrey nudged Captain Scarlet. “They look happy.” 

“Your sister’s a ninny and my first mate has weak spot for redheads.”

“So do you,” damn if that woman didn’t sound conceited.

Scarlet glared. “I do not.”

The taller woman reclined against the bulkhead of the Heart of Gold’s loading bay and smirked at her. “Want me to dye my hair a different color then?” 

“You could be Aphrodite and I wouldn’t fancy a bitch as smug as you,” snapped Scarlet. Although even she had to admit to herself that the other woman’s short copper hair and strong features very much appealed to her. As for her lean muscles and tall frame well, she certainly had plenty of feelings about those as well, although she’d never admit that out loud either. 

Captain Aubrey just grinned more broadly, “You thought rather differently last midsummer on Delany Station.”

“I was drunk.”

“Not that drunk.” She leaned a bit closer, pressing the slighter pirate captain against the wall. “I seem to remember you screaming for me to fuck you harder.”

Scarlet showed her sharp white teeth, “Clearly very drunk.”

Captain Aubrey’s smirk just broadened. “I’m not sure if you even finished your first drink before I threw you over my shoulder.” She looked like she was considering doing just that.

“Don’t even fucking try!” The dark haired pirate captain glared up at her rival. She reached for her blaster only to find that it wasn’t on her hip. She hadn’t been able to reclaim her weapons in the escape. 

“Is that a challenge?” 

“Fuck you”

“As you wish.” Captain Aubrey scooped up Captain Scarlet into a princess carry with an easy strength, ignoring her struggles, curses, and scratching, if she were impervious to pain. 

To make matters worse, Scarlet lost her hat, the red tricorne tumbling to the floor, ostrich feather and all. If there was one thing she hated, it was losing her hat. She’d always thought it made her look more imposing or at least slightly taller. 

The dark haired captain’s protests did not fall on deaf ears. Her first mate, Eleanor, turned sharply, ready to rush to her captains defense. The rest of her crew tensed, prepared to do the same.

For half an instant Eleanor and Scarlet’s eyes met. Scarlet knew that she needed only nod and her first mate would bring the crew to her aid. She was also fully aware that they were exhausted and weak from their less than pleasant week of captivity at the mercy of the imperial space navy. Her crew would fight for her but it would cost them and they might not win against their brigand rescuers on a strange ship. 

It took only a sharp shake of her head for Eleanor to back down, her dark eyes confused but trusting. She’d follow Captain Scarlet to the ends of the known universe and back again and nearly had a time or two before.

For the sake of her own pride, Scarlet threw her arms around Captain Aubrey’s neck and kissed her dramatically. Let her crew think she went willingly. The one thing she could never bear was for them to see her defeated. 

The two crews in the loading bay relaxed, thinking all was well. Scarlet let herself be carried from the landing bay. Out of the corner of her eyes she saw Eleanor retrieve her hat for her. Captain Aubrey carried her down a narrow hallway and then up a set of metal stairs. Scarlet did not renew her resistance until the door of Captain Aubrey’s quarters hissed closed behind them. 

It was a small room but decorated worthy of the woman’s literary namesake. There were paper star charts on the walls and a few old navigational tools from old earth set in glass cases bolted to a small bookshelf. A chair and desk sat in one corner, a tablet left out and still showing a navigational chart. Her bed was just a bit bigger than a bunk and, like everything else, was bolted to the wall. It was neatly made bed had a dark blue comforter and sheets with an ocean print on them. 

Captain Jackeline Aubrey dumped her conquest onto the bed.

Scarlet landed with a soft thud and glared up at the other woman. “If you think I’m going to fuck you after you just humiliated me in front of my crew!”

“I do.” Jackeline followed her down, pressing her weight against her and catching the hands that Scarlet lifted to push her away. She forced them over her head and there was suddenly a clicking sound. 

“The hell!” Scarlet pulled on the handcuffs hidden at the head of the bed, the cuffs were new. “You bitch, you fucking bitch.” 

Aubrey sat back grinning. “I can’t have you stabbing me again.”

“I only did that once.”

“Twice and I’ve still got the scars.”

Scarlet tugged at the cuffs again, there was no give as they bit into the soft flesh of her wrists. She tried bucking her hips to dislodge the other captain but she was too heavy. She settled for glaring. “You deserved it both times.”

“Probably.” Aubrey began to run her hands over her body searching for her for hidden weapons. She took her time, methodically checking every single hidden pocket of Scarlet’s red justaucorps coat. She ducked down to free her of her black leather boots and check for knives there. Scarlet almost managed to land a kick to her captors face but Aubrey dodged and caught the foot, tugging off the boot.

“No kicking.” 

Scarlet tried to kick her again. 

Aubrey sat on her legs as she kept searching for her. She found nothing in her pants pockets, although she took the chance to run a hand up her inner thigh. 

Even through the fabric and her anger, Scarlet felt her blood quicken. 

“Did those naval bastards really take all your blades?” asked Aubrey.

“Uncuff me and you can find out.”

Aubrey went higher and without much ceremony rummaged in Scarlets modest cleavage where it was pushed up by the red corset she wore over her white blouse. She withdrew a small silver blade.

“They seriously didn’t find the boob knife?”

“It’s not a boob knife.” grumbled Scarlet. “It’s a corset dagger. Also I bit the nose of the first sailor stupid enough to try and grope me and they left me alone after that ” 

She didn’t actually have enough natural assets to hide much there. The sheath for the dagger was actually sewn into the inside of the corset. The corset itself, while it looked largely ornamental, was actually kevlar plated behind the fabric. It had saved Scarlet’s life more than once.

The laces, however, were just laces and when Aubrey couldn’t undo the knot, she slit them with the knife. Scarlet cursed her even as she drew the first deep breath she’d taken in days. Normally she only wore the corset when she was going into battle but she’d had the damn thing on since she’d been captured. 

Aubrey gave her shirt the same treatment, slitting it down the front and freeing everything beneath. 

“Damn it, that was my only shirt!” She had had nothing left in the world but the loyalty of her crew in the hold and the clothes on her back. Well she did have some money secreted away in certain accounts but it wasn’t enough for a new ship. 

“I’ll give you one of mine,” promised Aubrey, ducking down her head to apply her mouth to a nipple.

“That…ah...will...oh...be too big for me” gasped Scarlet. 

“If you want to go topless, I have no objections.”

“Bitch,” gasped Scarlet. She’d have clawed at Aubrey’s back but her wrists were still trapped over her head. 

Aubrey briefly looked up, “You call me that so often, sometimes I think you’ve forgotten my name.” 

“Fuck you Jackeline Aubrey!”

“Well get to that.” Her fingers went lower, undoing Scarlets belt. “And on this ship it’s _ Captain _Jackeline Aubrey.”

Scarlet didn’t lift her hips to help her but Captain Aubrey had no problem fully pushing down her pants and underwear.

Scarlet suddenly felt exposed, her pale body laid out before her rival. She still had her coat at least. With the faded crimson frock coat she was still Captain Scarlet, even bound and bared.

They say “clothes maketh the man,” and Scarlet knew the truth of that. She’d learned it from the last Captain Scarlet. A coat, a hat, and a few theatrics could turn any woman into a pirate queen worthy of legend. She’d taken on the mantle the day she accepted the hat from her dying captain’s hands. It wasn’t even the same hat or coat anymore, there had been too much blood on the last captain’s coat for her to don it and the hat had been shot off her head in a laser battle a year later. She’d had new ones made and wore them like a second skin. 

She had to. If anyone ever looked too hard, they might see past the glamour of Captain Scarlet and find Maude Goodweather, a dirt poor terraformer’s daughter. She never wanted to be that frightened girl again, not the mail order bride who’s cryo capsule had been stolen by slavers and sold again and again as she slept dreamlessly, not the frozen beauty who’d been rescued by pirates when they took the slavers’ ship. 

She would never forget walking in a pirate ship hold on the wrong side of the galaxy thirty years after her intended fiance had surely moved on. Utterly without money of friends, she’d had no choice but to turn pirate herself and accept a place in the crew that saved her from a far worse fate. 

Her bravado and pride rose up, pushing back the brief flicker vulnerability that her sudden nakedness had inspired. “You just going to stare at me all night?” she asked. 

Aubrey tilted her head slightly. “I could. You make a pretty picture.”

“Is that all I make then?” 

“Oh, you are so much more.”

Aubrey kissed her then, deep and hungry. Scarlet resisted the urge to bite her and instead kissed back. 

Aubrey finally brought a hand to her center and Scarlet nearly bucked her hips with need. 

Her fellow captain had no intention of giving her what she wanted yet. Her fingers only lightly pressed through her labia, barley ghosting across her clit. 

Scarlet couldn’t hide her moan. 

Aubrey continued her tease, very lightly circling her clit, never pressing hard enough to satisfy the desperate need burning in the other woman. 

Scarlet made a low sound of frustration.

Captain Aubrey only smirked. “Something I can do for you?”

She only narrowed her eyes. 

“Because if this is what you want, I can keep doing this all night.” She continued with the achingly light touch. 

The dark haired pirate squirmed, tugging at her bound wrists so hard she was certain she would have bruises later. She was sure as hell not going to beg, no matter how much her body ached for release. She leaned up as best she could to speak into the other woman’s ear. “Enough games.”

“With us it’s always games,” there was something whisfull, even sad in the way the redhead said that. 

“Finish this one then.”

In the end Aubrey didn’t force her to beg, she knew her well enough to know she never would. Instead she kissed her again and pressed two fingers into her aching cunt. 

Scarlet gasped and raised her hips to press back against her as she began to lazily fuck her, brushing her thumb against her clit every so often. 

“More?” damn if the redhead didn’t sound achingly smug.

Scarlet was too lost to care. “Always.” 

Aubrey added a third finger and suddenly she was fucking her so hard that Scarlet had to grab at the headboard for leverage. She felt cries and moans rising up in her throat and she gave voice to every single one of them. Far too quickly, an orgasm crashed over her, making her toes curl and her back arch. 

Aubrey worked her through her shudders and then to her utter frustration, drew back. 

“Don’t stop, why did you stop?” Scarlet nearly sobbed. 

The other woman was already standing though, fishing something out of a cabinet beside the bed. The toy she retrieved looked rather familiar. “I can’t have you getting too worn out before I’m done with you.” 

“As if you could wear me out.”

“You passed out pretty hard when we were done last midsummer.” Aubrey shucked off her simple grey armor lined coat, white shirt, black slacks, and spacer boots. Unlike Scarlet, she had never relied on any visual theatrics. Then again, the sight of her naked, all her lean muscles put on display, was certain a sight to behold.

Scarlet forgot what she was going to say. She watched captivated as Aubrey untangled the leather straps of the harness. With what could only be described as a smirk, Aubrey held up two dildo options, one red and one black. 

“Any preference?” 

“Red one.” 

“You would pick the bigger one.”

“Why ever accept less?”

Aubrey secured the dildo to the harness and then grabbed a small bottle of lube before returning to the bed. 

Scarlet considered her position. She did not particularly want to be fucked flat on her back, not with a toy, the angle was never right. “Uncuff me.”

“That a request?”

“Fine, do all the work if you want to then.”

Aubrey didn’t even try to hide her grin. “Oh, you want to be on top don’t you?”

“Always.”

Aubrey leaned down to kiss her, this time light. “I’ll free you if and only if you promise not to attack me and you take off the coat.”

The first was a reasonable request, the second a bit more demanding as far as Scarlet was concerned. 

“Don’t like a woman in red?” 

“I like seeing your whole body flushed with desire.” 

Hard to argue with that. “Alright, you have my word that I will not attack you when you free me.” Captain Scarlet was by no means an honest woman but she did always keep her word.

Captain Aubrey reached up to undo her aching wrists. Scarlet sat up and took a moment to rub some circulation back into them before she stood. She shrugged off the coat and looked around for a place to set it. 

Aubrey rolled her eyes but still tapped a panel in the wall to cause a hook to pop out that Scarlet could hang her coat on. The pirate appreciated the gesture, somehow it made her feel less exposed. The other captain really did know her.

Captain Aubrey drew her into her arms and kissed her hungrily as she pulled them both towards the bed. She sat back against the headboard and pulled Scarlet onto herself. She opened the small bottle of lube and quickly slicked the dildo between them before pressing her fingers into the woman over her. Scarlet moaned in frustration when she withdrew them. 

Aubrey leaned back on her elbows. “Alright, you wanted to be on top. Get to it then.”

“Smug bitch,” said Scarlet without any real bite in her tone. 

“Speak for yourself.”

She rose up and used a hand to line the toy up at her entrance. Desperate as she was, she still sunk down slowly, breath quickening as she did, the toy really was big even by her standards. She wondered absently if Aubrey might have specifically bought it for her, after all why else would it be red? 

The feeling of fullness was exquisite and she savored it. She took a moment to breath when she reached the base. She reached down to find her own clit, moving her fingers in hard circles. Aubrey tilted her head up for another kiss, this one gentle and languid. 

When Scarlet felt ready, she braced one hand on the pirate’s shoulder and began to move. Aubrey made an interesting sound. They toy must have been well designed enough to press against the wearer’s clit. 

Scarlet rolled her hips slowly at first but when her lover caught and pinched a nipple, her desire flared up too brightly to ignore. She was finally free to move and fuck herself exactly as she wanted to and she did. Aubrey bucked her hips to meet her but Scarlet barely noticed in her desperate pursuit of her own pleasure. 

It was a good thing the bed was bolted down or the damn thing would have probably ended up on the other side of the room. 

“Goddess, you are beautiful like this,” gasped Aubrey.

“Not actually a goddess,” even in the throws of passion, Scarlet never missed an opportunity for sarcasm. 

“No you just fuck like one.”

“I’ll accept that compliment.”

Then there was no breath left for words, only frantic moment. Scarlet’s body clenched on the toy as her second orgasm of the night took her. She felt nearly faint when it began to fade and yet she was not satisfied. She moved slower and yet harder, slamming herself down on the plastic toy, crying out her pleasure. 

Those movements did for Aubrey, who suddenly gasped and clutched at Scarlet as the pressure of the toy at last brought her to her much delayed orgasm. Scarlet found herself soon tumbling into a final release that left her sprawled over the other woman. 

They lay panting for a moment, until Scarlet decided that the dildo didn’t feel very good inside of her when she wasn’t aroused anymore. She rose up just enough to get it out of herself and then collapsed beside the pirate captain. She heard the clink of metal buckles as Captain Aubrey quickly freed herself of the harness and set it aside before pulling the smaller woman into her arms. 

Scarlet set her pride aside in order to snuggle against the other woman. If anyone asked, not that there was anyone to ask, she was cold and they were currently lying on top of the now rumpled blankets. 

Aubrey kissed her forehead. “I should rescue you from the gallows more often.”

“Why did you rescue my crew and me? Did you really just not want to see your baby sister cry over the death of my first mate?”

“Sally’s sulks are legendary. Even when we were kids, I learned early that it was usually easier, or at least quieter, to just give her what she wanted.” She paused, drawing the other woman closer. “And I didn’t want to lose you.”

Scarlet knew she should say something, but she couldn’t seem to find words. It was a rare state of affairs for her. 

Instead of saying anything important she asked. “So what happens next.”

“Next?”

“To my crew and me. Do you keep me as a prize and add my crew to yours? Do you drop us off at the next port?”

“You know you are welcome to stay.” That wistful tone was back. “Would it be so bad really, to remain as my lover?”

“This ship isn’t big enough for two captains and I can never be anything less than one.”

Aubrey let out a tired breath. “I know, I still had to ask.” After a moment she pulled away just enough to hit a communication button on the wall. “Hey Sally, have we heard anything from Jenny and her team yet?”

“Yes captain, she just messaged us. They successfully snuck aboard the Star Chaser in the naval scrap yard and managed to jump the entire ship away. They are heading for the rondevu location now and should be there a day after we reach it.

Scarlet’s eyes went wide. “You rescued my ship?”

“You can hardly be Captain Scarlet without the Star Chaser and there isn’t another bucket of bolts rusty enough in the universe to be worthy of the name.” 

Hope washed over her as sweet and intoxicating as her first sip of peach moonshine so very long ago. 

“I’ve got a ship again.”

Aubrey kissed her cheek. “You do.”

Suspicion began to tighten her stomach. “What do you want for it?”

“Well…” Now she looked smug again. “The numbers and passcodes to certain accounts you have on new Barbados would be a good start.” 

The dark haired captain narrowed her eyes. There was no way Aubrey was just going to sell her ship back to her, not when she had this kind of leverage.

“And?”

“I might want you to publicly thank me in front of both of our crews for the rescue and the ship.”

“Fair enough,” she ground out.

“And I want your word that you will be at Delaney station for the midwinter festival.”

“Just be there?” 

The other pirate’s grin broadened. 

“And have a drink with me.”

“One drink?”

“That’s pretty much all the time I need to seduce you.”

“Smug bitch.”

“Always.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this story on request as a late birthday gift for someone in my life. I finished it in under a day and had a lot of fun writing it. This story is probably going to be a one off but if there is interest, I might consider doing more stuff with space pirates. I do love writing dashing swashbucklers and witty banter.
> 
> \--If you liked this story come check me out at catherineyoungbooks.com I have more writing there--


End file.
